Only One For Me
by desara
Summary: The brothers are finally back together and love sparks and flies out of control. Will Ed finally tell Al his true feelings or will he let them slip away? For every one's info I was 13-14 when I wrote this. I haven't had the chance to have my editor fix it
1. Chapter 1

Only One For Me

It had been a year since they had been stuck in this world.

Ed laid there on his back looking at the wall of pitchers he had took of Al since they where finally together again.

"Al"

Ed placed his hand against a pitcher of Al asleep, his night shirt being to big and loping off to one side.

_'You where always in my mind and now that your here i cant even tell you how I really fill about you. I'm so pathetic. I cant even teal the one I love that I love him. It may be wrong to love your brother like I do but I don't care we are the only ones like us and they say as long as both partners are in love that they should be together no matter there sexuality, and besides here it seem that no one cares for that. so I don't care understand why I haven't told him that I love him'_

Ed herd a thud outside his door then a light knock.

Ed got up and answered the door. it was Al, sweat lingering on his face, his night shirt still to big and loping off his shoulder.

Ed tried to hide what he was thinking.

"Al, whats wrong?"

Al hugged Ed's chest.

"I was that bad dream again Ed, the one where I got stuck one the other side of the gate and I could never see, here, or talk to you again.

Ed sighed and rubbed Als hair out of his face.

Al looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Now stop that. You know I hate to see you cry."

Ed whipped his tears and stared down at Al's frame holding on tightly against his body.

_'Oh Al i wont to tell you so bad but how would you react to me from then on would you come to me like this any more, would you leave or hate me, or would you teal me way and be with me evey night and day.'_

Ed sighed.

"Ok you can sleep with me then."

Ed laid on his bed then lifted the covers for Al to get under.

Al got under and cuddled to Eds chest.

"Night Al"

Al cuddled closer to him already a sleep.

"I love you Al."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Love Be Told

chapter two only one for me

The next morning Al woke to Ed moving closer to him, a soft grunt sliping from his throte.

Al proped his chin on to his sholder and pulled Ed down on him.

' He has such an inisent face when he's aleep.'

Al rubed Eds back.

'I wish that I could tell him that I love him, not just as a brother but as a male and a posible life partner. I wont to be with him, but if he knew that I thought of him in the ways that I do he'd probly never speak to me again.'

Ed cuddled to Als shoulder.

Al looked down, then kissed his fore head, he slowly pulled him self away from Ed and went and tuck a shower, then began to make brekfast.

Ed walked throw to the kichen.

"Good morning brother."

"Morning Al."

Ed looked at Al rembering how he had come to him last night.

'Ed you need to get balls and just tell him that you like him.'

Al cought him looking a little zoned out, it sorta looked like he had a lot on his mind, so he just gave Ed a small smile.

Ed looked up at him and smiled back.

"So Al how did you sleep after you come in to my room?"

Als smile widened.

"Great thank you brother. I know it moust have been aqword cositering were no longer kids any more."

Ed shook his head.

"It's fine Al dont worry about it."

Al sat a plate of baccon, eggs, grits, butter, and biskets down in front of Ed.

"Ther you go brother, eat up."

Then sat down him self.

Ed began silently eating.

'Al how am I going to tell you this, just how. I-I need to tell him tonight...before it couses any fouther weardness between the two of us.'

Al looked up from his plate to see that strange look apon his brothers face again.

"Ed whats bothering you?"

Ed looked up and put on a fake smile.

"It's nothing Al. Don't worry I'll teal you this evening when you get back."

Al cocked his head to the side.

"But I dont have to go to work today. It's the weekend."

Ed looked down.

'That is right he never has work on the weekend'

Al looked at him begging.

"Please tell me brother."

Ed looked up with a froun on his face.

"Al..I don't know how to say this but I'll say it as best as I know how. I love you as a brother and as a fellow male. As most males do wemon, and I'd like to have a relationship with you if it would be posible and if you'd like to have one with me as well."

Al looked at him shoked.

"Please don't be angry at me or leave me here alone. It's just I couldnt take the presher of that sercet any more."

Al shouk his head.

"No don't be sorry Ed, becouse I have something to teal you too."

Al got up from his seat and walked over to Eds and layed one hand on Eds sholder and the other on his face makeing him look up at him.

"Ed I love you too. I always have. as far back as I can rember, thats why when you sayed I had to stay on the other side and close it I came any how. It's all becouse I love you and I couldn't go any longer without seeing your face, becoused your my treasher brother and I dont ever wont to be with out you."

Al bent down and softly began giving his brother a deep pashenit kiss baring all his fillings to him.

Slowly Ed responded by laying his hand one the back of Als head and deepening the kiss, wile the other one rubbed down his back.

Al finly came up for air.

Ed looked deeply in to Als eyes, his still hazy from the kiss and the utter pleasher from the kiss. It all seemed to be to good to be true.

"Al please tell me this isn't another one of my realistick dreems. Tell me its real this time, that you realy going to be with me."

Al rubbed the tears out of Eds face.

"Brother dont cry. I'm realy going to be with you, and It's not a dream. I love you."

Ed huged Al tightly.

Al cuddled him to him.

"Ed. I'm here now. I thought I would be the sappy one of the two of us and aperntly I'm not. You'll be fine now I'm here with you."

Al picked Ed up then sat down in the char and placed Ed on his lap.

Ed still clung to Als side.

" l you dont know how long I've wated to here you say that."

Al smiled at him.

"And I the same for you."

Al nuzzeled his brothers neck.

"Ed it's taking all I got to keep from doing you right here and now. So I'll ask you before I go complety out of my mind, do you wont to? I mean right now?"

Ed looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes."

Al smiled and picked up Ed then cared him to his bed room, their he layed him softly on the covers and kissed him tinderly. His hands roeming down his brothers frame to his hardened cock, placing his fingers around it and softly squesing it.

Ed moned and ran his hand up Als back.

"Al...uhh. you-you know what your doing dont you."

Al keep kissing down down Eds neck, and down his coler bone. Slowly he unbuttend Eds pants taking them off and throwing them across the room.

"Yeah I've imagend it so long I know so many thangs it would make a grown person cry."

Al tuck hold of Eds cock and began to play with it cressing every sweet spot he could find.

Eds sinces where going wild, he tilted his head back.

"Mmmahh...Al."

Al licked the tip of eds now pre-cumming cock, then began sucking it.

Ed could hardly stand to keep his self from going right then and their. He ran his hands throw Als hair.

Al began kissing Ed and rubbing his fingers around the tip of Eds tip, thin pushing the cum that gathered on his fingers in to him lubercating his entrence. Al done this repetly till Eds entrence was wet, then pressed into him.

Ed had a bright red blush on his face, as he tilted his head completly back panting.

"Hhhhnnnn, Al."

Al cept thrusting into Ed, as he kissed him hard in pashon.

Ed pulled Als hips closer to him.

Al slowly hit his peek point of his point at the same time as Ed.

As thay layed their intertwined in each others bodys filling more real and alive than thay had ever felt thay both fell into a deep and satsfing sleep.


End file.
